Chuán Guó Wǔqì/Divine Tree
Divine Tree is a gear devised by Bai Jiang as a means of fighting stronger opponents and is his ultimate technique. __TOC__ ''Overview '''Plant Element' is a mode of fighting rather than a simple technique, it is a style which completely changes the normal rules Bai Jiang prefers to fight under in that it's a mode he only utilizes when he's depleted the "fuel" on his arms to synthesize chemicals. The principle of this "Gear" is rather simple, Bai will use the shape-shifting ability of his arms to flatten them and stretch them into either tentacles or less long but extra flat "sheets of cloth". Bai will do this to create as much surface area with his arms as he possibly can as a means of bring all the rest of his Zeppin's abilities to the forefront by utilizing the matter in the air (and his own body) as fuel and to maximize the surface area in which he can use his abilities. Bai uses this large surface area to generate small but incredibly hot green/pink flames (due to chemicals he synthesizes while creating the fire) on just about every square inch of his elongated arms while simultaneously using jet propulsion as a means of manipulating his arms in this elongated state faster than he can move them and as a means of fanning the flames further. By performing all of this Bai will effectively create 2 burning tentacles that look like a tree branch filled with leaves and flowers which he can use to juggle this very fire at a speed beyond his normal juggling speed ''Drawbacks The obvious drawbacks of this form is that a larger area makes Bai a larger target and his tentacles are actually technically less tough than his normal arms, being more easily sliced. If Bai's arms gets sliced he can regenerate them like a sea star but this costs him stamina and his own bodily matter so it's an extremely risky and taxing technique to fight with. Techniques *Lianjin Fu - Flower Technique (Alchemy Kung fu - Flame Technique): Techniques using his arms in tentacle form while juggling chemical fire. **Lianjin Fu - Flower Buds: A technique in which Bai will use chemical juggling using his tentacles on the green flames and cause them to collect into a large ammount of exploding fireballs that seem to home on the enemy and explode in a pink blast when they impact. **Lianjin Fu - Flower Wreath: A technique in which Bai will use chemical juggling using his tentacles on the green flames and cause them to orbit in a large ring around himself at spectacular speed. Bai can create multiple of these and use them for defense or cause them to expand for offense. **Lianjin Fu - Flower Field: A technique in which Bai will use chemical juggling using his tentacles on the green flames and cause them to spread all around himself and on the floor, setting the entire area on pink fire. **Lianjin Fu - Lotus Flower: A technique in which Bai will use chemical juggling using his tentacles and cause all of the flames on his tentacles to coalesce into one giant white fireball which looks like a lotus flower. ***Lianjin Fu - Lotus Flower, Wilt Away: Bai will direct his Lotus Flame Fireball at the enemy causing a large black explosion. ***Lianjin Fu - Lotus Flower, Close Up: Bai will direct his Lotus Flame Fireball at himself while "juggling" it's inside to create a flaming barrier to keep opponents from getting closer. ***Lianjin Fu - Lotus Flower, Propagate: Bai will direct his Lotus Flame Fireball on top of himself and will detonate it causing a white radial explosion to expand all around him while simultaneously "juggling" the explosion away from harming him. *Lianjin Fu - Tree Technique (Alchemy Kung fu - Tentacle Technique): Techniques using solely his zeppin abilities and tentacles without any chemical juggling or fire. He only resorts to these techniques when he's desperate since he finds them distasteful and needlessly dangerous for his arms. **Lianjin Fu - Branch: Bai will cause his arms to synthesize a blade of chitin or shell material which he uses to cut and stab from afar, boosted by jet propulsion. **Lianjin Fu - Log: A simple technique where Bai will simply slap someone with a tentacle as hard as he can by means of boosting it with jet propulsion. Secret Techniques TBA... Trivia'' *This method of fighting is inspired by Ming-Hua from Legend of Korra. Category:Subpage